


The running children.

by lostlittlesammie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Origin Story, Other, War, own story, si-fi, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlittlesammie/pseuds/lostlittlesammie
Summary: This is the story of two of the children who fled from the Kalan empire, from the war of the galaxies and journey they end up on.(old story but not finished and the writer is dylexic!and would love feedback!)





	1. The start.

The war had just begun and we were running, running to get away, away from the danger that was the kalan empire.

A year had gone by and we had finally found a safe place to settle down, it wasn't the best place, as many other creatures and races had fled to there as well, but it was safe and that was all that counted. It was a planet called Dimara, Dimara was a small but beautiful planet with even more beautiful nature, tall trees with dark blue trunks and bright red leaves that were star shaped, rivers that run with light purple acid and animals that looked like something from a dream. But just because it was a beautiful planet didn't mean that the beings that inhabited it was kind, quite the opposite actually for the beings where rude and harmful against all that came and asked for protection against the Kalan empire.  
One day while me and my little sister Kanima was in the forest collecting herbs for our mother, some of Dimara’s police came came and took our father to the mines like they did to every other refugee family that came to there plane. Me and Kanima didn’t find out about it til we got back from the forest and saw our mother crying on the floor, she told us what happened and said that we had to run since i was next in the family to go to the mines since i was the only son and the oldest kid. When the night fell we quietly made our way out of the city, when we got out of we went into the forest and continued walking for some days till we came by a little cottage in a clearing.  
we were cautious about getting close to the cottage, but we were hungry and tired and in need of help, so i told Kanima to hide in the bushes and went closer to the cottage.  
When I got there I first looked through the windows to see if I could see anyone, which I couldn't, so i went to the front door and knocked. I waited some time but when nobody came I decided to head back to Kanima and get her so we could continue, just as I turned around the door opened and a older Minora woman stood in front of me , her antlers where big and her tail long and fox like, she had golden brown fur all over her body and a dress made from dark green fabric, with slits by the shoulders and thighs it was beautifully made yet looked worn and old like it had been passed down through generations, as well as jewelry made from glass in all the rainbows colors.  
The Minora woman looked confused to see me which was understandable, since i was a small Shakan in dirty clothes out deep in the forest presumably all alone, she then asked who i was and what i was doing out here, i was hesitant to answer but did anyways as i felt she could help me and Kanima. I called for Kanima to come out as the Minora woman looked deep in thought, the Minora woman told us her name after Kanima came over, or at least what we could call her which was Salimera.


	2. The Shiki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two!

Salimera told us to follow her into the cottage and gave us something to eat, which we were thankful for, after that she showed us to a room so we could sleep.

When we awoke the next morning we went outside the cottage to Salimera and told her about the things that had happened to us, after we were done telling our tale, took Salimera Kanima out to pick herbs and sent me out to get wood for the fireplace.<  
When I got back I saw that Salimera and Kanima hadn't gotten back yet and decided to explore the surrounding forest.

While out exploring I saw one of the dream like creatures,, a small one with long wide ears on a slim body with long thin tail that slowly got thicker at the end and pearly white fur with some light purple and turquoise colored markings, i slowly sat down on my knees and held out my hand, the small creature looked at me curiously but came over to smell my hand nonetheless, while it was smelling my hand i slowly moved it to pet the small creature who had soft and silk like fur, after awhile of petting the creature i decided to go back to the cottage. On my way back to the cottage I realized the small creature had followed me, I stopped walking and turned around to face the creature who also had stopped moving and was looking at me while I was wondering why it was following me, after a bit of staring I decided to continue Walking and to just let it follow me.

When I finally got back to the cottage I saw that Kanima and Salimera had gotten back as well with the herbs and plants to use for food and medicine, Salimera notice me and the small creature and called me over, she told me the creature was called a Shiki and that it was a small one. Kanima seemed very interested in the small Shiki and asked if we could keep it, Which Salimera said we could, me and Kanima spend the rest of yeh day playing with the small Shiki we decided to call Shi.


End file.
